Eternally Yours: The Sequel
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: The O'Neal-Ryan clan has survived the Titanic and are now living normal lives in the city of Chicago. But what happens when Carrick Mooney returns, seeking revenge on his cowardly ex-partner? T for now, will most likely change to M.
1. Rolling Clouds

**A/N: If you haven't already read _Eternally Yours_ , please do so before reading this. The plot is dependent on the events from the first story. Thanks! :)**

 **ADD. NOTE: Once again, the face claims are as follows... Tommy = young-Jason Barry (obviously), Shannon = Saoirse Ronan, Joseph = young-Hugh Jackman, Rory = young-Charlie Stewart, Carrick = Domhnall Gleeson, and Mary = Isabelle Allen :)**

* * *

 _Rolling Clouds_

 _June 12th 1913._

It had been over a year since the RMS Titanic had tragically sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic, and a lot had changed for the O'Neal-Ryan clan since then.

On this particular summer night, a storm was starting up over the city of Chicago. The sky was dark gray with dark, puffy clouds and large raindrops began to beat heavily against the glass of the kitchen window of their dingy, little flat.

19-year-old Shannon O'Neal-Ryan was inside cooking a nice supper of potato stew and beer bread while she waited for the men to arrive home from work. She bounced her infant son, Seamus Nolan Ryan, on her hip as she stirred the soupy liquid around in a large pot.

"Can I be of any help, Mrs. Ryan?" 11-year-old Mary Fitzgerald offered, walking into the kitchen with a pile of dirty clothes in her hands.

"If ye wouldn't mind, Mary, I'd be very appreciative if ye could slice the bread," Shannon replied, nodding towards the loaf of bread she'd just made.

"Of course, Ma'am." Mary smiled happily as she grabbed a small knife and went over to help slice the bread. She greatly enjoyed helping out in the kitchen. Before she'd lost her mother, she used to help her in the kitchen all the time.

"Thank ye, sweetheart." Shannon smiled back as she tapped the spoon against the side of the pot. She was so glad to have some help around the house, especially with the cooking and the cleaning.

She brushed a loose strand of her long strawberry blonde hair out of her face and wiped her hands on her apron, then looked out the window. Her bright blue eyes were wide as she watched the violent winds whipping the rain around in different directions. She sighed heavily as anxiety began to overcome her. All she wanted was for the men to come home. She was so worried about her little brother, husband, and brother-in-law being out in such weather as the storm continued to worsen. _Please, God, after everything we went through last year during that horrible shipwreck, the last thing I need is for my loved ones to be hurt in some stupid, bloody storm,_ She thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder that seemed to shake the entire flat, and a huge streak of lightening could be seen out the window. Baby Seamus' little eyes widened in fear and he began to wail loudly in his mother's arms.

Shannon planted a soft kiss on her son's little face. "It's all right, baby, Mammy's right here," she cooed, rubbing his back in a soothing circular motion.

She was grateful to be holding her sweet, little infant, as he had such a calming effect on her. She knew that she couldn't break down in front of him, that she had to keep herself together as not to frighten him even more.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ryan, I'm sure they will be here any minute now," Mary piped up, carrying the beer bread over and placing it on the kitchen table.

"I hope so, Mary, I really do," Shannon responded, stirring the stew again and grabbing a few bowls to pour it in.

Mary just smiled, her soft blue eyes twinkling in the dim lighting of the room. She tucked a loose strand of her long golden blonde hair behind her ear and went back over to grab some butter to put on the bread. She knew that everything would be all right.

Shannon started pouring the stew into separate bowls and placed a spoon in each of them. She looked out the window once more and shook her head. She just wanted the men to come home so that she could stop worrying.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and she turned sharply on her heels to see who it was. It was her little brother, 13-year-old Rory O'Neal, with a huge grin spread across his face despite the fact that he was soaking wet. His bright red hair clung to his forehead and his clothes were almost see through, so she wondered what in the world he was so happy about.

He pulled his first paycheck out from behind his back and waved it around in the air with excitement. "Look what I've got! Mister Kendrick said I've been such a huge help selling the newspapers and the bread so he gave me some extra money too!" he yelled, his bright blue eyes absolutely twinkling with delight.

"That's wonderful!" Shannon smiled warmly. "I'm glad yer enjoying yer new job, I know how much ye wanted to go to work like the big boys," she said, relieved to see that her little brother was home safe and unharmed.

"Eye, I love it so much!" Rory grinned widely. "I'm officially a man now, I pay the bills too," he said, happy to see his sister after a long day at work.

He sat down at the kitchen table beside Mary and helped himself to a slice of beer bread. He buttered it and shoved it in his mouth and then opened up the latest copy of the newspaper to read the comics section.

Hearing another click, Shannon immediately turned her gaze towards the door again. Sure enough, it opened, to reveal her brother-in-law. 26-year-old Joseph Ryan stood in the doorway, looking reminiscent to a sewer rat with his dark brown hair that clung to his forehead and his warm yet alert amber eyes that eyed their supper greedily. His clothes, too, were soaked to the point of being nearly see-through.

"Eye, I'm starving, it was a hell of a long day!" he exclaimed, plopping himself down at the table across from Rory.

"Where's Tommy?" Shannon asked abruptly, her heart dropping to her stomach. The two brothers always arrived home together and she immediately thought of the worst possible scenario as to why her beloved husband was not there.

"He's helping a friend of his move into his flat." Joseph shrugged casually, he didn't seem terribly concerned. He didn't understand why his sister-in-law looked so upset.

At this, Shannon crossed her arms and scowled. It would be the third time that week that her husband was late for supper. The third time that week that he had scared her out of her wits. But she held her composure.

"Well the stew is ready, help yerself to the beer," she said, sitting down at the table as well and putting the baby in his high chair beside her.

"We're not waiting for Tommy?" Rory looked confused as he poured himself a glass of warm milk. It wasn't like his sister to start eating until everyone was sitting around the table together.

"No. The stew will get cold if we wait that long." Shannon looked upset as she helped herself to the beer bread. She didn't understand why her husband was so inconsiderate these days. After all, she had cooked the stew special for him, as she knew it was his favorite.

The family ate their supper in an awkward silence, as they all sensed that there would be a fight later when Tommy finally arrived home. It had been three days since the couple had even kissed. Sure enough, when the door opened half an hour later, the atmosphere in the tiny flat was as heavy as a rock.

22-year-old Tommy Ryan stood in the doorway, his soaked, light brown curls clinging to his forehead and his warm hazel eyes tired. His khaki colored trousers were so wet that they looked almost brown, and his white shirt was see-through.

Shannon stood up from the table and put her hands on her hips. "I hope ye like yer supper cold, because fer the third bloody time this week, that's how yer getting it!" she snapped at her husband.

Tommy sighed miserably and crossed his arms. "Well excuse the hell outta me fer working me arse off to pay the bills around here! And tonight I was trying to help a good friend o' mine move into his new place, is that so terribly wrong?" he snapped back at his wife.

"Eye, it actually is when ye scared me to me wits end twice this week thinking something had happened to ye because ye didn't come home and then being inconsiderate enough to just miss supper again so ye can help someone else's family but not be with yer own!" Shannon screamed at him, warm tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry fer scaring ye but sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do! Perhaps I was working overtime those two nights to make a bit o' extra cash around here, and tonight I was just trying to help a friend, can we drop this please?" Tommy roared back at her, his face reddening with fury.

"No, we can't drop this! I've been feeling completely under-appreciated by you these days and I am fed up, Thomas Ryan!" Shannon yelled as she picked up their tiny son out of his high chair. "I'm feeding the baby then I'm going to bed, leave me the hell alone," she huffed, storming off into their bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Fer God's sake, Shannon, yer overreacting!" Tommy shouted as he sat down at the kitchen table and slammed his spoon into his bowl of stew. He took an angry bite and then glared at the rest of the family, daring them to say a word.

In the bedroom, Shannon was crying while she fed the baby. She was starting to feel homesick for Ireland because of how inconsiderate her husband was being towards her these days. _I come with him to America and this is how we end up?_ She wept miserably.

She planted a soft kiss on the baby's forehead as his little blue eyes began to close sleepily. "At least you still love yer mammy, sweet boy," she whispered, cradling him gently in her arms.

Even though her husband wasn't treating her very well lately, at least she still had their tiny son to hold and love. Seeing his little face staring back up at her almost made her even sadder. She and Tommy had originally planned to have six children, and she so hoped that their relationship wasn't ending already so that they could continue to make their family grow.

"Do ye want Mammy to sing to ye, baby?" she cooed, to which the baby just blinked his wee eyes again. She managed a weak smile and started to sing to him. "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now don't ye cry. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, it's an Irish lullaby."

The infant cooed loudly and nestled his little face into her chest as his eyelids fluttered closed. "Goodnight, precious baby," Shannon whispered, kissing his forehead again as she climbed out of bed and placed him gently in his crib to go to sleep.

Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked open, and her husband entered the room. Tommy looked a bit calmer than before, but his eyes still held a glimmer of fury. Crossing his arms, he whispered, "Oh sure, make me look like the bad guy why don't ye?"

"Our son is asleep and I have nothing else to say to you," Shannon hissed in reply. She re-buttoned her nightdress and sat down on the edge of the bed with a frown.

"Ye must have something to say, considering all yer bitchin'," Tommy grumbled back. He started to un-button his trousers and leaned against the wall with a scowl.

"Well if ye must know, I cooked tonight's supper special fer you, and then ye didn't even have the decency to come home and eat with us," Shannon snapped under her breath. "I can appreciate ye being hospitable and helping out a friend, but not at the expense of causing problems in yer own family... ye knew how upset I was that ye'd already missed supper twice this week and ye went ahead and missed it a third time," she ranted furiously, standing up and stalking across the room.

"I work me arse off all day on the harbor to bring home me pay and support this family, I don't deserve to be made out as the bad guy here. I'm sorry I didn't come home earlier tonight, but yer so damn stubborn ye won't just bloody drop the subject," Tommy explained angrily, blocking the doorway.

"Well guess what, I work me arse off all day cooking and cleaning and caring fer our son, and I deserve a bit more respect than I get too!" Shannon wept, holding a hand to her forehead. "Jaysus, we used to be so happy just a year ago, now everything is completely falling to pieces!"

"I'm sorry if things didn't end up the way ye'd thought, sweetheart, but real life isn't full of fairy tale endings," Tommy snapped, clenching his fist. "I've got obligations that I need to uphold, I can't just sit around and kiss ye all day, I'm sorry!"

Shannon shook her head at his lack of understanding. "All I'm asking for is a bit of recognition fer all that I do around this bloody place! I respect you fer working hard at yer job all day, so why can't ye show me the same gratitude fer all that I do around the house and to take care of our baby?"

Tommy slapped his forehead as he realized that he wouldn't win this battle. He knew that his wife had a point and that he'd been seriously neglecting her as of late. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, as he'd never meant to upset her, he loved her more than anything in the world.

"Yer right, sweet, I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame.

"Eye, love, ye should be." She crossed her arms with frustration.

The young couple stared at each other in silence for a few moments, before Shannon spoke again. "I'm going out, don't ye dare follow me," she huffed, storming out of their bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"But it's raining! And there's thunder and lightening! Are ye mad, woman?" Tommy roared, throwing open the door and charging out into the kitchen.

They were met with curious eyes from their family members, but no one dared to speak a word. Everyone knew better than to get involved in one of their heated arguments. Not only was there a storm outside, but there was now one inside as well.

"I'll be back in the morning to feed the baby, goodnight," Shannon hissed, grabbing her shawl off the hook and rushing out into the stormy summer night.

"Wait a second, fer God's sake!" Tommy shouted, not bothering to grab his coat as he charged out the door after her and slammed it behind him.

The sky was pitch black and every few seconds, a streak of lightening would cut across the sky above the various skyscrapers. The rain poured down heavily against the ground and loud thunderclaps could be heard frequently from far away.

Shannon ran through the crowded city streets, in nothing but her shawl and nightdress. She didn't care how soaking wet she was getting, or that people were probably watching her with their judgmental eyes, all she cared about was finding a place where she could sit alone and completely let her feelings out in private.

She could hear Tommy screaming her name along with profuse apologies, but she didn't care at that point, she was far too hurt. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Tommy charged down several blocks in the storm, desperately trying to catch up with the love of his life. He'd nearly slipped a few times on the wet ground but he had to keep going. He refused to give up on their relationship, as he knew he was nothing without his better half, so he continued to apologize and scream her name.

Finally, he could see Shannon slowing down, and he mustered up everything he had to catch up with her. He just wanted to be close to her again. Just as she was about to collapse onto the ground, weeping, he caught her in his arms.

"Look at me," he ordered gently, tilting her chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Why?" she asked weakly, pushing his hand away so that she could avert her gaze.

"Because I'm only going to say this one time," Tommy answered. "I'm sorry fer being the biggest bloody eejit in the whole wide world, and I promise ye now that I'm going to treat ye right again. Ye mean everything to me, absolutely everything, my world would be cold and empty if it weren't fer you in it," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I... I don't even know what to say right now, ye hurt me so bad," Shannon wept, burying her face in his soaking wet shirt.

"Then don't say a damn thing," Tommy said, engaging her in a soft yet passionate kiss. "Just know that I love ye, and that no matter what happens, we're invincible together," he whispered in a single breath, before his lips crashed against hers again.

As the happy young couple kissed in the rain, they had no idea that a stranger in a hat was watching them from behind one of the buildings.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Your feedback means the world to me! :)


	2. A Sweet Reunion

**A/N: Shout-out to spikessweetgirl75, kerrythabae, PaulWalkerlover73, BlueRain2014 and SarahAnneXXX for supporting this story! I'm so excited that you guys like it so far! :)**

 **ADD. NOTE: There is a sex scene in this chapter but I'm still leaving the rating at a T for now because the actual intercourse isn't described in graphic detail, it's the same level of graphic detail described in the Eternally Yours sex scene in the cargo hold. Read at your own discretion, though, and if anyone finds it too graphic for a T rated story let me know asap and I'll change it. Thanks!**

* * *

 _A Sweet Reunion_

The Irish sweethearts continued to kiss in the rain. Both of them were so happy that their relationship wasn't going to end. They loved each other more than anything in the whole wide world.

Tommy gently groped his wife's arse. "Do ye forgive me, Princess?" he asked in a low whisper.

Shannon softly nibbled her husband's ear. "Now what sort of question is that, Bastard?" she teased in a quiet purr. "Of course I do."

Their lips met again and they held each other in a warm and cozy embrace. It was sort of like their wedding night all over again because their passion for one another was as hot as fire.

"Promise me now, that no matter what happens, we'll never fight like this again," Tommy mumbled between kisses.

"I'll promise you if you promise me," Shannon whispered on a short breath.

"I promise," Tommy said.

"I promise too," Shannon agreed.

Tommy smirked wilily as he scooped his wife up in his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Ryan."

Shannon giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you too, Mr. Ryan."

"We're going to be a happy family from now on. I'll make sure to come home fer dinner and we'll remember to thank each other fer all that we do to keep this family going. We'll make lots more babies that will love us. We'll always be together, always," Tommy cooed, kissing her again.

"Good. Because I can't imagine spending me life with anyone else but you," Shannon purred, rubbing noses with him again.

...

Far off, behind one of the many buildings, 25-year-old Carrick Mooney stood watching the happy young couple kiss. His bright red hair clung to his forehead, sopping wet, and his piercing green eyes were wide and alert.

He had checked all of the major cities with high percentages of Irish immigration, and he had had high hopes for the city of Chicago. Needless to say, he'd been absolutely right. He'd recognized them and he knew who they were. Now all he had to do was follow them home and he had a good feeling that he'd find his cowardly ex-partner.

 _Oh, the things I will do to Joseph Ryan when I get my hands on him._ He flashed a wily smirk and his eyes gleamed evilly in the dim glow from a nearby streetlight. Things were about to take a turn for the worse.

He watched as they disappeared behind the side of a building and quickly ran to see where they had gone. Sure enough, he saw them descending the stairs to the building's basement, and grinned corruptly.

 _Eye, free show,_ He thought as he slowly crept down the stairs after them. The basement door slammed shut and he crouched down behind it to peak through the glass. He could already feel his trousers tightening.

...

The Irish sweethearts walked into the basement of what they believed to be a bank. There were crates full of paperwork and records as well as old knickknacks laying around. It was dimly lit with little lanterns on the walls that gave off an orangey glow. It sort of reminded them of the cargo hold on the Titanic.

Tommy gently placed his wife down on the cold floor and hovered above her with a wily grin. "How I've missed making love to ye," he cooed, a twinkle of lust in his eyes.

Shannon softly kissed the side of her husband's face and let out a faint giggle. "It's only been a few days," she purred, her lips curling into a lustful smile.

"I know, but that's way too long," Tommy tisked, tenderly stroking her long hair. He proceeded to un-button her nightdress and then bury his face against her breasts. "Oh how enticing ye are, sweet," he mumbled, thirsty for sex.

"Eye," Shannon muttered, caressing his handsome face. She gently un-buttoned his trousers and cupped his stiff bulge in the palm of her hand. "Go ahead, love, help yerself," she whispered, eager for some loving.

Tommy smirked wilily as he scrambled out of his trousers and underpants and then threw off his soaking wet shirt. "I love ye so much," he hissed, kissing her passionately on the mouth as he pushed up her nightdress and slid her knickers off.

Shannon squirmed excitedly as she lay there completely exposed. "I love ye so much too," she purred, wrapping an arm around his neck as she felt his stiffness against her leg.

With that, the couple proceeded to have their way with each other. It had been nearly a week since they had last made love and both of them could feel their youthful hormones kicking into overdrive because of it. They had desperately missed each other and their passionate love amidst all of the fighting and hard feelings. Together, they healed their bruised relationship.

...

Carrick fought every urge he had not to reach into his own trousers and get off to the sweethearts making love in the basement. He knew that he had to wait it out, it was the only way to find Joseph. So he waited as the hours ticked by.

The storm finally came to an end and by this time, the young criminal had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

I'm sorry it's a short chapter... I may or may not edit this later. Please tell me know what you think! :)


	3. Eyes In The Window

**A/N: Thanks to spikessweetgirl75, kerrythabae, PaulWalkerlover73, BlueRain2014, and SarahAnneXXX for supporting this story so far!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I was hit with a horrible case of writer's block. This is a short chapter to wrap up the events of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _Eyes In The Window_

 _June 13th 1913._

The next morning, the sun was shining bright and warm over the city of Chicago, making the clear turquoise waters of Lake Michigan sparkle in its orangey radiance. As its people woke up, they knew that it was going to be a beautiful day.

In the basement of the bank, the Irish sweethearts woke up in a cozy embrace. They were momentarily confused as to how they had ended up there, but then quickly remembered their raging emotions the night before.

"I love ye, Mr. Ryan," Shannon cooed, snuggling into her husband's scruffy bare chest.

"I love ye more, Mrs. Ryan," Tommy whispered, planting a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

Still holding onto each other, the young couple sat up to take in more of their surroundings. The various crates and paperwork and other knickknacks looked familiar to them now, as they continued to remember the events of the previous night that had led them to coming down there.

They could see the sunshine coming in through the window, and realized that it was already morning. They were a bit caught off guard that they had actually spent the entire night down there, but then laughed it off.

"What time is it anyways?" Shannon yawned and sat up.

"Dunno." Tommy shrugged.

Suddenly, they both realized that they were completely exposed from their little tryst, and their eyes popped wide open with embarrassment. Tommy quickly scrambled back into his shirt and trousers while Shannon threw her nightdress back on. They hoped to God that no one had come down there during the night to see them without their clothes on.

Tommy groaned sleepily as he glanced over at a clock on the wall. "Aw shite, I've got to get to work!"

Shannon whined miserably as she stood up from the cold ground. "Please don't go, I miss ye so bad when ye go."

"I have to go and earn me pay so that I can support us, ye know that."

"I do know that, but I wish ye could stay here."

Seeing the tears dripping from his wife's eyes, Tommy pulled her close and kissed them away. "Hey now, I'll be back later on. Don't ye cry."

Feeling safe and protected in her husband's arms, Shannon sniffled and snuggled against him. "Don't leave me again. I can't bear it."

"I'll be home fer supper tonight and we'll make love again too."

"Swear it?"

"Eye. I do."

"All right then. Be safe today. I love you more than the world itself."

"I will. I've got you and our son to come home to. I love ye to the moon and back hundreds o' times and more than me mam's berry pie."

The sweethearts shared a passionate kiss and then headed towards the door, arm-in-arm. Whatever hard feelings had existed the previous night were long gone and they were more in love than ever.

...

Carrick awoke to the sun shining in his eyes and groaned. He slowly sat up and fixed his disheveled suit, disgusted to realize that he'd slept on the dirty city sidewalk all night. But he knew that it would be worth it once he tracked down his cowardly ex-partner.

Speaking of, he suddenly noticed the young couple he'd been spying on leaving the basement, and quickly got to his feet. He had to follow them back to wherever they lived so that he could find Joseph.

He watched as they parted ways and then decided to follow the girl, knowing that she was likely going back home. He inched along the various buildings, as not to be noticed, until he saw her walking up an old rusty staircase. He then scrambled to catch up with her.

Hearing him, the girl turned slightly, and he hid underneath the old stairwell. He waited until she was inside and then slowly crept up the steps and crouched near the window, so that he could look inside.

Sure enough, he spotted his ex-partner taking a last swig of his morning coffee before heading towards the door, and grinned evilly.

...

Shannon was met by her family staring at her with curious eyes. She knew that they would want to know what had happened the other night, but she didn't want to speak of it, as it was now in the past. "I know yer going to ask, but it was nothing... everything is fine now." With that, she turned sharply on her heels and went into her bedroom to change for the day.

Joseph shook his head and turned the knob on the front door, so that he could head off to work. "Well, see ye at suppertime then," he called, exiting their tiny flat and closing the door behind him.

Walking down the front steps, he didn't even notice his malicious old colleague. However, the two children at the table, did notice something suspicious. Rory and Mary, who were eating their breakfast, shared a weird glance.

Rory took a bite of his buttered toast. "Did ye see something out there?"

Mary sipped her glass of warm milk. "I swore I saw...eyes."

* * *

Please let me know what you think so far! Your feedback means the world to me!

I know this was a short update... but I wanted to leave it a bit suspenseful. ;D


End file.
